


Breaking in and pancakes?

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [34]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker wakes up to the smell of breakfast and the sound of someone in his kitchen, he was fairly certain that when he crawled in through the window he hadn't gotten any guests...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking in and pancakes?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bexorz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexorz/gifts).



> A fic I wrote for my friend Bex a while back  
> This is my 100th finished fic!  
> Full list with summaries and trigger warnings here http://calismarveltrash.tumblr.com/myfics

There was something inexplicably peaceful about the early mornings in New York city, an unbelievable feeling of calm washed over Peter Parker as he leaped and swung from roof to roof, maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t slept more than a few hours these past few days.

All he wanted to do now was drop in his bed and sleep the weekend away, he didn’t even care about his complaining stomach because all he wanted to do was sleep, food could wait.

He crawled into his apartment through the window leaving it open so his apartment would get some air in as he collapsed in his bed with his suit still on, falling asleep like that.

He had no idea how long he had been asleep, but when he woke up there was a blanket on top of him and his boots had been removed, he could hear someone rummaging in the kitchen of his tiny apartment and his heart froze, because the only person who had a key to his apartment was aunt May.

He could smell the wheat cakes that were baking and his stomach roared to life, he was so hungry it hurt so he dragged himself out if bed and prepared for the preach he’d be getting until he opened the door and realized a heavy voice was humming in his kitchen, so it couldn’t be aunt May.

Suddenly he had an urge to double and triple check that his mask hadn’t been removed, but it was still stuck to his face as he had left it.

The door creaked as he pushed against it and the humming stopped before the sound of a plate being put down rang through the silence as Pete considered what course of action to take the voice was pulled open more and he looked straight into the mask of Deadpool.

“I saw you breaking and entering so I figured I’d see if I could help, so I made breakfast!”

“…You broke into my apartment?”

“OOOOOOOOH this is yours? I drank all your soda then…”

Before Peter could respond Wade stepped aside and revealed a set table with some juice and a pile of pancakes, they smelled the same as wheat-cakes, but no way Wade would know he preferred those.

“Why?”

“Because my baby boy works too hard…”

“I am not your anything…”

“I just wanted to help out…”

“Thank you… any chance you can forget my address?”

“Yup, but can I conveniently remember it if I find you exhausted and starving?”

“…I guess…”

“I will be your good waifu and take good care of you…”

“Don’t … don’t ruin the moment.”


End file.
